Transformation
Transformation in Shapeshifters Transformation is always painful though it is said that with time and experience the pain will lessen. Whether this is because the individual's pain threshold has increased, or if the pain itself has actually decreased remains uncertain. The more relaxed a person is and the more accepting or even welcoming they are of the change, the less painful it tends to be. Thus older werewolves hardly seem to acknowledge any discomfort their transformation inflicts on them or otherwise recover quickly. The very first time someone changes, transformations can take between 10-20 minutes. Every time a werewolf changes thereafter, this time will decrease until it reaches between 30-15 seconds depending on the individual. In game terms, At-Will Shifting Rank 2 takes 30 seconds. At-Will Shifting Rank 3 takes 15. Transformation for werewolves is never completely instantaneous - there must always be time for transition. If an experienced shapeshifter (At-Will Shifting Rank 1) has a particular talent for healing (Regen Rank 3) then their wounds, even slightly more severe wounds, would heal faster after shifting. An inexperienced shifter with uncanny healing ability would probably experience shifts more like one much older or more experienced than themselves. Their tolerance for pain would still have to be earned. Transformation and the Phases of the Moon "Full Moon Week": The week before the full moon is pretty much like, for lack of a better analogy, PMS. A shapeshifter can suffer many symptoms of what has been coined many terms over the years including but not limited to "the Full Moon foolies", "the lunacy", "the Full Moon jitters", "the moonies", "pawing at the door" (reference to the phrase "the wolf at the door"), "That Time of the Month", "Pre-Moon Syndrome (PMS)", and "skin-tripping" which refers to the feeling of strong dissociation or bodily dysphoria one can feel. Symptoms generally include slight changes in personality as the individual becomes more agitated nearing full moon rise. These are as follows: * Body aches * Bodily Dysphoria * Dissociation or derealization * Elevated sense of self-awareness or environment, sometimes bordering on paranoia * Stronger-than-usual impulses to perform animalistic activities such as chasing things, indulging in certain scents or foods, etc. * Elevated libido * Mood Swings * Insomnia * Restlessness * Anxiety * Depression * Mania * Elevated blood pressure * Severely increased apetite * Increased perspiration * Strong animal odor * Night Terrors * Increased energy and/or hyperactivity Keep in mind that not every werewolf will experience any or all symptoms listed here. Some might feel a distinct change coming over them but may be unable to articulate exactly what it is. While others may hardly notice anything is different up until the day of the full moon. When this happens they will feel a very strong, instinctual urge to transform despite any pain they may feel during the process. Once they are in their animal skin, they may feel a keen sense of relief. Sometimes this can trigger a sense of strong euphoria that can last up to 15 minutes before wearing off. This is colloquially known as "Frenzy". See below for more information on this state of consciousness. Transformation is something that MUST happen at minimum, once a month. This is generally the second day of the full moon - when its at it's fullest. Some werewolves can afford to remain transformed for the entire duration - that is all three days - of the full moon. But once that moon rises, even if it's not 100% full yet, most werewolves will be anxious to change and leave the jitters and uncomfortable impulses behind. Some shapeshifters, particularly those well into their 100s, have been able to learn some amount of resistance during these times, but even they must eventually change as the urge, both mentally and physically, will eventually become too much to bear. If a werewolf manages to somehow resist changing for whatever reason, they run the risk of suffering a burst transformation in which they will rapidly and very painfully change into their were shape, similar to dropping a heavy weight after holding it well past your body's physical limitation. Generally, the need to shift will compel them to change long before this happens. New Moons: Conversely, the New Moon is when a shapeshifter may feel the weakest connection to their Others and their desire to shift. As such, transformations can become laborious tasks around this time, with some not being able to summon the energy needed to make the transition successfully. For most, the New Moon represents their "baseline" connection to their humanity. A Bitten individual may feel a sense of relief, more "normal" or like they were before around this time. While others, mostly Natural Borns, can feel lethargic, depressed, or detached from a part of themselves. It's a very quiet time of month for shapeshifters and thus hasn't really earned the same amount of fun nicknames as the time of the Full Moon. Some colloquialisms that have been recorded include "the doldrums", "That Other Time of the Month", and "Down Time". Adrenaline Rushes & "Frenzy" Something that most shapeshifters will experience at least once in their lives is that euphoric, heart-pounding sensation that welcomes them after completing a sudden transformation typically triggered by the large and sudden burst of adrenaline that coincides with a transformation. A Frenzy is virtually identical to a Rage and can last the same amount of time (typically 10-15 minutes after transformation, circumstances not withstanding of course) but the triggers are often different. A Rage can happen due to extreme and sudden onset of fear or anger, and is usually associated with some amount of resistance from the individual, but a Frenzy is often a result of embracing the transformation itself and is most likely to occur on a Full Moon. "Frenzy" was initially, and is still sometimes, referred to as "Full Moon Frenzies". As a result, the individual is likely to, but may not always, Eclipse. In fact, many describe a Frenzy as being in an altered state of consciousness wherein they feel in sync with their Other and are present for the duration until the Other hangs back and allows control of the body to the human, or vice versa, whichever is most natural for the individual. Additional sensations/expressed traits are very similar to a meth rush. Another thing that sets Frenzy apart from a Rage, is that it's virtually unheard of that the individual will shift into Berserker going into this state. Frenzy usually only happens when shifting into Were or Animal form, whichever the individual may consider to be their most natural form next to their human. It is the rare individual that experiences a Frenzy in Spirit or Dog Head form. In the event that the PC actually DESIRES Rage or Eclipsing - thus entering into a Frenzied state, no rolls are necessary by either the GM or player. The player may maintain control over his/her PC until such a time as they are restored, return, or are returned to their default condition. Transforming During Combat Transformation during a fight is very rare unless the opponent(s) are willing to standby and let them finish. Partial transformation during fights is common (assuming the werewolf isn't trying to hold back). But considering the traumatic changes that happen to the head and legs in particular, it can make it exceedingly difficult to even remain upright during combat. Werewolves are vulnerable during transformation if only because they can't fight back, but at the same time they are able to withstand more hits, even gunshots given they aren't silver bullets. This is because transformation is basically a hyper-regenerative state and why most minor injuries can completely heal during transformation. Transformation "Bleed" This phenomenon has been described many times in RP where a PC will begin to show changes in their eyes, ears, teeth, and hands. They may start to sprout claws or extra hair, their eyes may take on a more bestial look or their color will appear more vivid or more akin to that of their animal. Bleed happens as a result of the introduction of adrenaline. Some may feel as though they are beginning to change as their heart rate increases due to an emotional experience but the physical effects have yet to manifest. Understandably, this is because transformations start out with a heightened BPM and the individual can feel as though they are suffering a panic attack. The Process of Transformation As each body is different, so too, is the transformation. However, once a body has settled on a sequence, it will continue to transform in that same manner. Basically this just means that the body will break up and reform in the same places for each change. However, with practice and concentration, a werewolf can learn to shift parts of their body out of sequence of their regular pattern. The restriction here, however, is that it must be larger appendages such as whole arms, legs, and head. At best maybe a forearm, or your leg below the knee. But changing JUST your hand or foot, toe or finger, is difficult if not impossible. It's just too minute an amount of mass versus the amount of power required to transform it. Transforming body parts can have a domino affect, though. If you change your arm or leg, before too long the rest will start to change as well. A typical transformation cycle from default form is as follows: # Stimulus is applied. Typically something to cause the introduction of adrenaline, such as a stressful or traumatic situation in which the individual may feel their life or well-being is severely threatened. Can also be chemical/medically/magically induced. Very often "willed" by those who know how to stimulate a transformation. # Increased heart rate and breathing as a result of stimulus. Individual may panic or feel as though they are on the verge of a panic attack. Some have been known to go into a sort of trance or appear to be experiencing a petit mal seizure or absence seizure before collapsing into spasms at stage 4 when they undergo the first serious wave of severe pain. # Dizziness sets in, body temperature begins to rise, pupils dilate, a tingling sensation may occur along the back, back of one's neck, along the jaw, and the roof of the mouth. The tingling sensation is associated both with the sudden spike in body temperature and excess hair growth. This feeling will gradually turns to body cramps. # First wave of severe pain hits, sometimes severe enough to knock a person off their feet, may feel as though they can't breathe. Pain is generally in both head and gut. Some pass out at this point as the sciatic nerve receives pressure. May regain consciousness after a few seconds with the possibility of appearing to experience, or actually experiencing, a grand mal seizure as the body takes on its new shape. # Body begins to "unfold". Claws form, head begins to change shape, followed by hands and feet. Limbs will "reset", pulled into place via Muto Lacertosis muscle group. Teeth grow in. Claws form from distal phalanges and will push out from beneath fingernails. # Torso and back elongate, tail may sprout. Organs may momentarily cease function as they rearrange or grow to fill space and/or adapt to new identity. Individual may cease to breathe, may lose vocal function, may lose bowel and/or bladder control, may vomit from both pain and stomach contraction/shifting. Possibility of losing consciousness at this stage is high. Most regain it within a few seconds however. # Fur completes filling in (can continue to fill in for up to ten minutes after the rest of the metamorphosis has completed depending on denseness and overall coverage). Recovery. # Extreme hunger sets in within the first few seconds. Shapeshifter must locate food or risk Eclipsing if they haven't already. Shifting back to one's default form happens much the same way, but in reverse. Hair is typically shed so it is advisable that they shift in a safe place that may provide an opportunity to clean up afterwards or hide the evidence. It should be noted that very experienced shapeshifters, such as those past a certain age, may not suffer as many of the above drawbacks mentioned in the typical cycle. Their shifts being near-instantaneous prevent some of the more sudden and altogether traumatic repercussions from taking full effect such as the paralyzation of organs and the loss of bodily control. As a shapeshifter gains better control over their transformations and the process becomes more familiar and more streamlined, the appearance of seizing is dramatically reduced and some have been known to maintain enough composure to change on their feet. Seasonal Adaptation The animal-self knowingly or unknowingly takes biological queues from what their human body experiences. Even if they haven't transformed in nearly a month, if the human has been venturing out into winter weather regularly, then they will dawn a winter coat upon finally transforming. However, if a werewolf has spent a few weeks in the tropics and finally returns to colder climates, their werewolf form will have more of a summer coat until the body becomes acclimatized. To further expand on this - yes, shapeshifters can have seasonal variations of their coats. Shifting Into Alternate Forms Spirit Form isn't a physical form. The individual goes into a kind of trance, and their spirit form manifests in the Spirit World. Berserker takes quite a bit longer to shift into but can depend on the individual's experience (and skill Rank). If the individual is already in were form, the time is halved, but typically it takes between 10 and 15 minutes. As described in it's section, maintaining Berserker and Dog Head forms is akin to flexing a muscle. They are powered-up forms and eat up a lot of energy, and thus can only be maintained for a limited period of time. Dog Head form begins as an almost spiritual experience as it also feels as though the individual has gone into a trance. Shifting into this form is more like shifting into a state of mind. The change that overtakes the head is felt but less painful than it usually is. The individual may experience partial shifts throughout their body though the head will remain largely altered until their ability to maintain the form has run out. They may then completely shift into wereform or revert fully back to human. Once a form is unlocked, an individual can shift directly to it with the exception of Dog Head and Spirit Form which may require preparation. Berserker can be difficult to achieve without some sort of trigger, however, as it is almost entirely dependent on embracing one's Rage or giving in to Hunger. On the Subject of "Customization" How one looks in any form is dictated by a combination of subconscious influence, genetics and biology, habit, and health. It is involuntary. Arguably a werewolf could change their appearance about as well as a real life human can. This could be through exercise, life-experience, or bodily health/self-care. If a werewolf wants to make their Berserker form smaller to fit better, then they should go through months of rigorous exercise and dieting. This would, of course, affect their other forms as well, and even then given that Berserker form is based largely on subconscious factors (and a force that is arguably beyond their capability of controlling at all, ever) dieting and exercise may not have an affect on it at all. Any physical anomalies - say for example a werewolf having a more human voice box - would likely have been there from the beginning. The only exception to this rule is if the individual has dabbled extensively in magic and may, as a side effect, see some alterations to their physiology through repeated exposure to reality-altering conditions. Category:Lore Category:Transformation